User blog:Mossywashere/MADOKA. MAGICA. FLIPPIN. REBELLION. STORY. REVIEW
WARNING THIS REVIEW CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS, AND I ADVISE TO WATCH THE ANIME BEFORE YOU CONSIDER READING THIS REVIEW. ALSO THIS REVIEW CONTAINS, EXTREME ANGER, SADNESS, BITTERSWEETNESS, CONFUSION, AND DISAPOINTMENT ~ MOSSTAIL Madoka Magica is an anime series that was directed by Akiyuki Shinbou, and writter by the tear bringing Gen Urobuchi, or Urobutcher. The anime first aired in Japan on January 6 2011, to April 21, 2011. The last two episodes were delayed after the earthquake and tsunami that struck Japan. After the sad, yet very satisfying ending many fans raved for a continuing story. But in autumn 2012 they made two movies Madoka Magica: Beginings, and Madoka Magica: Eternal which were recaps of the anime series, but with new music, some extra scenes, and redubbing, making it much more prettier. During mid July this summer, Aniplex released a trailer for the THIRD Madoka movie installment. of course many fans were excited for this, since it was a continuation of the story, that ended to quick for fans. Redleaf, and I were also excited for this, until we realized what madness layed behind... Obviouly when we went to the theater there were very many otakus, and very well cosplayed fans. As the movie started the voice actors of the movie gave a short commentary of the movie, of course they tried there best not to leak anything major, which they did very well, only giving us small tidbits of info of the movie. And so Rebellion began... The Story Rebellion like the original anime series starts off rather smiles, and friendship. All the characters are rather close, Kyoko attends school with the all the other girls now, Homura is introduced as she is in Episode 10, and now (happily for me), Kyubey now cannot speak for most of the movie, the only thing he can say is "kyu". And instead of them fighting Witches, and hurting magical girls, they not fight Nightmares which are created from peoples desires and magical girls fight them instead of Witches. This makes me much more happier since you don't have to have a magical girl become a monster. One of the main Nightmares is Hitomi Shizuki. The story is mainly about Homura trying to save Madoka once again, even though Maodka has rewritten the laws of the world to were she despair is now hope, yet the world is not perfect, it's good enough to let eceryone live in happiness, except for Homura. Score: 9/10 The Characters The characters in the movie are just the same as they are in the movie, but there are some exceptions. We get to meet one of the most popular witches Charlotte, which is now called Bebe who is now some kind of pet/friend/jibberish talking/ cheese addicted/ alien pet whatasmigig to Mami? I think Magica Quartet support MamiXCharlotte :P And during the middle of the movie''' (spoiler alert) '''Bebe turns into a magical girl named Nagisa Momoe We also get extreme character development with Homura especially, she goes for moe megane girl with pigtails, to awesome time traveling mahou shojo with guns, and then a '''MAJOR SPOILER ALERT '''freaking Dutchess of Evil! Urobutcher why must you hate us? And we also get to see a bit more into the Incubators, and there plans with magical girls. After watching this movie, I can tell you right now, (the) Kyubey(es) got what he/they deserved. Score: 8.5/10 The Animation The aniamtion of the movie like the original anime was glorious. The whole movie was stunning to look at, and that everything was glorious, mainly the Mami vs Homura scene. So no real addtions to be added. If my mom says it looked pretty, then this recieves a good score Score: 10/10 The Sound I found the music of the movie one of it's greatest points. ClariS, and Kalafina did a spectacualr job at making the opening,and ending themes. I was actually expecting something darker from Kalafina, but this satasfied me just fine. These songs are some of ClariS's,a nd Kalafina's best work. No lie. Score: 10/10 The Plot The plot of the movie was done well enough to were all of the saddest parts of the movie were actually understandable, but still heartbreaking at the same time. Urobutcher does another job well done with destroying, and ripping out anime fans hearts. Good job sir. Score: 9.5/10 Final Score/Rating Rebellion is a great movie, but those who are very closely attached to characters, mainly Homura, should be warned for this movie. You will cry extremely hard, and wishing that this ending never exsited, I know because Homura is my favorite character. But with all of the other things backing it up, Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Movie 3: The Rebellion Story is a amazing movie. 9/10 Category:Blog posts